1. Field of the Invention
This subject matter relates to computer control and to the use of a system in which the supervisory expertise is a non-human being, such as a salient being or a biological non-human. More specifically the subject matter relates to any system or combination of systems that use one or more non-human beings to interact with another system providing sensor or action functions in order to permit the non-human being to perform a task.
2. Background of the Invention
In many instances, direct operation is impractical, for example, because of hazard or because of impossibility. In a typical instance, a remote function is performed by a human, using external sensing and control. An example of this is the operation of a remote manipulator, in which a camera and mechanical actuators are used to perform a function, such as pipe inspection or extraction of atomic fuel rods. In this case the supervisory control is executed by the operator in a fairly straightforward fashion.
Other examples of remote sensing include automatic train control (ATC), by which a railroad vehicle responds to signals and predetermined control inputs, such as acceleration, to operate the train. The operator is able to override the controls or to override the controls within limits established by the ATC, but in some circumstances may allow the ATC to control the train without operator intervention.
Supervisory control can be used to describe a direct hands-on function, such as the manipulation of the controls of a vehicle or the use of a computer operator interface. An example is the above-mentioned ATC. The supervisor need not be the supervisor in a military or business sense, and in some cases the supervisory control may be overridden by a controlled individual.
An example of supervisory control by a subordinate is found in the use of tracking dogs. The handler of a tracking dog allows being led, as the handler, by the tracking dog. In this way, the tracking dog executes supervisory control of the team in the sense of execution of the tracking function. If the handler deems a particular area or direction should or should not be investigated, the handler will provide overriding control; yet permit the tracking dog to continue to provide primary supervision of the tracking duty.